


Stop Spreading the News - We're Leaving Today

by Fiftyshadesofgay (FiftyShadesOfGay)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstanding, Moving Away, Scott doesn't believe in Sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiftyShadesOfGay/pseuds/Fiftyshadesofgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek move to New York where they can be a 'proper' couple instead of hiding away their relationship. </p><p>After Scott gets a 'goodbye' letter from Stiles, the day both his best friend and Derek go missing, he assumes the worst - Derek has kidnapped Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Spreading the News - We're Leaving Today

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this a while back, but lost motivation and didn't think it was worth reading. So now I'm trying to re-write it in my spare time.

Stiles was never one for goodbyes. He always felt that goodbye was too permanent, and after the loss of his mother he never truly liked loosing something important forever - which is why he preferred to use terms like 'see you' or 'I'll catch you later' which implied seeing them again, and now he was faced with the task of leaving Beacon Hills which meant a hell of a lot of goodbyes. Don't get him wrong, Stiles would want to visit again, however this would not be for a bit of time. Stiles left a note to Scott that basically told him not to worry and not to get into any trouble. He would only be a phone call away from his father anyway. Despite the fact that the Sheriff joked about leaving Beacon Hills, he was too committed to his job - and certain cases - to give it all up now. 

However for Stiles nothing was roping him down to the town, instead he was being pushed away. The thing is, Stiles and Derek have been together for almost a year now, and even when they hint to Scott that they're together, he'll either make comments about how Derek and Stiles would make a bad couple, or just ignore the comment. Way to be accepting, Scotty. 

Anyway, it was a few weeks ago when Derek had suggested that they could just move away from the small town, where they - as a couple - didn't seem to be accepted compared to pairs like Scott and Allison. Of course at first this was all just talk, until Derek suggested some good colleges in the area, and that he knew of a good apartment they could live in. It was a big apartment, and it came furnished, however Stiles felt like he'd probably have to make some changes to make the rooms a bit more Stiles and Derek friendly. Then Stiles started to imagine all of the possibilities and benefits moving had to offer. I mean they would finally get to live together and have a decent sized bed to sleep in together... And no doubt do other things than sleep, Stiles thought to himself. They'd already told his dad of their situation, and also made it very clear that he was not to tell Scott about this. Stiles thought he was lucky to have such an accepting father, who seemed to understand their need for acceptance. He had a feeling it probably had something to do with all of the years they'd spent with each other; not a secret was kept between them. 

But now the day had finally arrived for Stiles to start his new life with Derek. He'd managed to pack everything of value into a single suitcase - a fact that Stiles was still very proud of - and either donated to thrown away anything else. Derek was going to arrive any minute, and then their new lives would begin. Despite the fact that it would be Derek's car they were taking, Stiles' baby (his Jeep) wasn't going to be sold on, there was enough room in the Stilinski Garage for two cars, and therefore that's where Baby would be staying for a while. Stiles would never have the heart to get rid of her. However - not that he'd admit out loud - he may have spent a good hour this morning saying his goodbye to his Baby. 

Stiles was waiting in the living room, saying his final not-goodbye to his father when Derek walked in (they'd already got way past the 'knock and wait' stage). "You all packed?" Derek asked softly, knowing the move wouldn't be too easy on his boyfriend. "Yeah..." Stiles replied looking around the room, seeming to try and memorise all of it before he left. "... I guess this is it then", Stiles added, and directed it to his dad. The Sheriff smiled at his son, despite that his eyes were filled with a strange mix of pride and sadness, and encased him in a warm hug. "I'll miss you, you know", the Sheriff said. "I know", Stiles followed with. "But you know I'll ring all the time so you don't miss me... And to check that you're not cheating on your diet", that earned him an extra smile as they broke the hug and started to walk outside. Derek immediately took Stiles' suitcase off of him and wheeled it to the car and loaded it effortlessly. 

Despite the fact that Derek had werewolf hearing and could still easily understand what John Stilinski was saying, the sheriff leaned over to Stiles and whispered to him. "Make sure he looks after you, and if you ever miss home, I'll always be here". Stiles smiled sweetly at that, but thanked his father before reassuring him that Derek has been looking out for him for years. 

The time had come now though, for Stiles and Derek to leave, and they both climbed into the car. Derek started the engine whilst Stiles wound his window down. "You will be okay on your own won't you?" Stiles asked for what's probably the hundredth time, and received the same answer as normal, "Yes Stiles, I'll be fine" in a mock fed-up tone. "Once you two have gotten settled in the apartment, just let me know you arrived safely okay?", John added. Derek then answered with "Don't worry - it'll be the first thing we do", and he flashed his Hollywood worthy grin that was reserved mainly for when he was trying to be charming. It worked, at least, as the Sheriff seemed to relax a bit. 

"Oh!" Stiles suddenly remembered. "You do remember that if Scott asks you where we are he'll know you're lying right?", Stiles asked as if John hadn't known about werewolves and their abilities for years now. "Yes", he replied quickly. "And I'll just tell him you were going to go to a college in the area. It's not a lie, therefore you're fine. All happy?", he asked finally. Stiles nodded his head furiously before Derek mumbled something along the lines of 'we have to leave soon'. 

"I guess you should get going", the Sheriff started "Just be safe, okay?". Stiles suddenly looked sad, as if he thought this was going to be easy. With another nod, Stiles said "I always am safe, Dad". Offering John one last smile he said "I love you". His dad returned the smile with "I love you too, son". And with that Derek started pulling away. They all waved until they could no longer see each other in the distance. 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief once they were past the 'You're leaving Beacon Hills' sign, and Derek moved his free hand over to Stiles' thigh. "This is it...", Derek said, "...We can finally have the life we've been wanting for months!". Derek grinned at Stiles, and it must've been infectious as Stiles found himself with a big cheesy grin plastered on his face too. Soon Beacon Hills had disappeared into the distance also, and they got a chance to embrace their new found freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try and update as soon as possible :)


End file.
